


I Admire the Way You're a Disaster

by BeautyInTheLibrary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America: First Avenger
Genre: AU, Alternative Meeting, Captain America - Freeform, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInTheLibrary/pseuds/BeautyInTheLibrary
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes has been in this damn war for too many months and when the states sent a care package featuring a man in a spangly uniform, he hardly thought meeting that man would be this exciting. He was probably losing his mind over here, but if the man with a flag shield wanted to lead the charge, he'd follow right after him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate meeting based on a prompt of a fan meeting a celebrity, so they didn't meet till after Steve became Captain America.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, I never wrote Marvel and I totally have no idea who to write these punks~

celebrity/fan Stucky

Bucky Barnes was overseas when he first heard of Captain America. It had been a couple of months now since they shipped over a crate of the comics and pictures, propaganda at its best. At first he thought he was completely ridiculous and pitied the guy they talked into putting on the tights and posing for all that. Though being surrounded by all those beautiful girls all the time, couldn’t so bad. They had even seen a few of the propaganda films when they pasted through a city. If it helped get them more bullets and gear, Bucky was all for it, besides, this guy didn’t seem too bad.

A few of the fellas knew who it was that played the guy, Steve Rogers they said, though from what he heard, the kid was a bean pole when they’d known him. He was allergic to life and was a gust of wind from falling apart and dying in a heap, all the while picking fights with every bully he could find. What kind of fool would do that? Sounded like a right idiot.

Bucky kind of wanted to meet him.

Of course, looking at the photos in the back of the comics and on a few of covers, he didn’t sound at all like the guys described, they must be mistaken. They just couldn’t be the same guy at all; Captain America was built bigger than him and could probably use him as a bench press.

One of the mail calls brought some extra news one rain soaked day, Captain America and his show girls were gonna be coming over seas to entertain a bunch of the troops to boost morale and give them all something to do that didn’t fill them with dread. Bucky could hardly believe it, he’d only know about the guy for a little while and now he was gonna get a chance to meet him? What luck.

A few days before Ole Cap came rolling into camp, a large group from their platoon got captured and taken behind enemy lines, Bucky had barely made it out of there with one other solider, Johnny. But his other friends, they weren’t so lucky and the higher ups weren’t saying much about what they were going to do about it. If they were gonna do anything about it.

The day of the show, no one was really in the mood, brothers and friends were being killed for all they know and this guy in tights talking about war bonds wasn’t exactly helping any. The girls were cute, but they didn’t do much to lift Bucky’s spirits, but they seemed the cure for a lot of the other boys still left. 

Captain America got booed off the stage pretty fast, and he became shy and awkward when the soldiers called for the girls back. Buck could see that weak kid some of the fellas had talked about in him right in that moment. He floundered, bumping into one of the girls as he tried to go back stage, giving in to the soldiers’ demand to see the girls dance again.

Buck snuck off to the back of the stage they had set up, it was starting to rain and he wasn’t really in the mood to watch a bunch a girls prance around again. He spotted the Captain sulking in a corner, shivering in the cold, that outfit must not keep him very warm, and why would anything so skin tight help fight off the cold? He was bent over a note book and looked like he was very absorbed in whatever he was doing.

“Hey.” Bucky laughed at how startled the man became, nearly ripping the page he was working with his pencil. The man looked up at him and those pictures be damned.

“O-Oh, hello, um, the girls are all on stage.” He sputtered, ducking his head when Bucky stared at him, it was, hell it was adorable.

“I noticed that.” Bucky said, moving closer to get out from the rain. “Do you mind?” He asked, pointing at the chair near his.

“No, of course not.” Bucky smiled in thanks before taking the seat, glancing over at the notebook and seeing he was doodling. Doodling might not be the right word, it was pretty good stuff. The detail was pretty impressive and was that a monkey wearing the guy’s costume?

“Sorry about the boys, they aren’t in the best of spirits.” Buck apologized.

“It’s alright.” This kid was way too good for his own damn good.

Bucky made a comment on his art and the most beautifully shy smile came over his face and in that moment the solider knew he was done for. It lead to a conversation that felt like it came too easy, it shouldn’t be so simple to talk to a stranger like this, Bucky thought in the back of his mind as he laughed at something Steve said. It was like one of those things you read about in paperback novels, finding someone you could have sworn you’ve known your whole life.

It’d been a few hours and it was getting later in the day, Bucky had nearly forgotten about the gnawing in his stomach, worried about all his friends that were captured. It made him feel even guiltier when he thought that talking to Steve made him forget about them. That was awful of him and he must be making some kind of face cause now so was Steve.

“Are you alright, James?” Steve asked concerned.

Buck wasn’t sure what made him do it, but it all came spilling out of him. How he hated he couldn’t do anything, how pissed he was at all the higher ups wouldn’t do a damn thing to get them back. How messed up this whole war was ending up being. It had all been getting to him and he didn’t even realize how much till Steve asked such a simple question.

Steve got this funny little look in his eyes as he leveled with Bucky, telling him agreed whole hearted it. 

It all seemed to get out of hand after that, they met up with this woman, Peggy, Steve called her and a man named Howard. These people argued with Steve about something, Bucky had hung back cause he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. And now they were all on this plane that Howard was flying and on their way to go drop behind enemy lines. Peggy trying to talk the both of them out of it.

Bucky was just too thrilled and preparing for the fight at hand to give a damn about that, freaking Steve, he might just be the best human being he’s ever met. He didn’t know those men, he had no reason to rile up this rag tag team and parachute into a war zone. Steve just told him he didn’t like bullies, he didn’t care much where they came from.

Steve was carrying his prop shield and one of the dancer girl’s helmets was plopped on his head, wrapped in a leather jacket and holding a gun that Bucky was sure he’s never held before.

James Buchanan Barnes might just be in love with this idiot.

Steve and he stood by the open door, Steve arguing with Peggy one last time.

“Besides,” Steve grinned, like the little punk he was, “I’m a Captain, I out rank you.” And with that unforgettable one liner, that crazy man jumped out of the plane.

Bucky turned too Peggy, the look on her face, priceless.

“I think I love that man.” Buck yelled over the wind and jumped right after him grinning like a mad man, he was sure he’d follow him anywhere, to the end of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!~


End file.
